


shining welcome, high brilliance

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Mentions of canon typical violence, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: blindingly brillianthigh and hazya wandering welcomeand stalwart shining





	shining welcome, high brilliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey/gifts).



> "For this one I'm looking for more of a character-focused piece. I want to see this lovely found family being there for each other and helping each other through their various issues, whether they be due to innate character traits, how they grew up, or SBURB. I would especially love to see how Jake being aromantic and Dirk being (mostly) gay affects their dynamics."
> 
> oh god I hope I got this right

Jane

Brilliant sky, and blinding life.

All you know of yourself is these two things, when you awake once more, out of the dreams that threaten to drag you back down to the depths of the game, to who you once were-weren't-were-expected-to-be.

Each time, it felt like clawing your way back to the brilliant sky, to blinding life.

Each time, little bit little, it got a little bit easier.

 

You were a Prospit kid, and people made assumptions about that. Couldn't handle the darker side of the street, couldn't cope with the seedy side of life. You were content to let them think that, as long as it gave you an edge.  _There is nothing like an enemy that underestimates you,_  your evil not-great-great-grandmother had once said.

You were the one who knew business. Who understood politics. Honestly, the only other one who really seemed to  _get_  it was Feferi, your fellow heiress in crime. (Meenah was another case altogether.)

 

Brilliant Sky: Your eyes in the mirror, the way your little family sang, the way your heart soared up, up, up, whenever you were with them. Whenever you were all together.

It was one thing entirely to be on your own in the game, on a planet of your own, in a space of your own. It was one thing entirely to be  _isolated_ , in a neighborhood meant to keep you safe from the repeated assassination attempts. (Knowing that great-great-granny was an alien helped make sense of a lot of things.) It was, in fact, completely another, to be here. With three other people, all in one house.  _Roommates_. You had  _roommates_.

 

Blinding Life: "Partners" or "lifemates" might be more appropriate. You had built this together, after all! The four of you, working in tandem, working on communication, rebuilding trust in all the places that the game had broken it up. It felt right. It felt better than right.

There was no space for you to let yourself fall prey to the worst sides of your nature. Every moment, of every day, someone was there. Your home had become a way station, when it wasn't merely packed by virtue of having four regular inhabitants! You couldn't complain—well, you could, but you didn't  _mind_  it, after so many years alone—when it meant that you had this, all of this, all of this brilliant, blinding life in your  _own_  life.

 

* * *

 

Jake

Hazy green, high hopes.

Where you lived, where you  _live_ , is all green and growth. You can't complain now, just as you tried not to complain then: it has come to feel like home, and home is far better than many things you have done and been and felt! You are  _tickled_ , that of all the places and options put before you, your little crew chose to settle here.

It suited you, most days.

It frightened you, some nights.

 

Growing up, you hadn't had the protection that Jade—Jade Harley, not your Grandma Jade—had. You hadn't had Becquerel, the unquenchable might of a First Guardian, the care and love and protection that came with it. No, that went to Jane (sort of), and you couldn't fault GCat's decision at all.

Running away had become your method of dealing with things you didn't know, couldn't beat, or couldn't understand. You'd done it, time and time again, physically, mentally, emotionally—it was a real embarrassment to realize that not everyone did the same.

 

Hazy Green: It was more of one to realize you'd run right into romantic relationships you weren't ready for in your frantic hurry to run away from conflict.

Everything hazed over green, when you couldn't think. Jealousy, envy, the blur of the forest as it surrounded you? Who knew, who cared. It took you weeks, sweeps, years, to work through this. To be better, to outdo yourself! To keep calm and carry on until you reached, eventually, progress. True realization. An understanding of yourself as you really, truly, were.

 

High Hopes: If angels were all you had to hold to, you'd better learn to hold on tight.

It was a lesson you picked up right quick, after the game, and it was one your dearest friends never seemed to fault you for taking so long to learn. Just as they didn't fault you for who you were, what you were, for the varying aspects of your personality. None of them expected things you couldn't give, all of them were happy with companionship and caring, love of the platonic variety. It was a life, for all four of you, high, hazy hopes built bright and new, into achievable goals.

 

* * *

 

Roxy

Wandering pink, welcoming void.

You, all in one, encompassed an absolute MESS of contradictions. Sort of. It depended on who was asked, when, and what mood they were in. People were picky, with their opinions of you! You were picky with your opinions of them, after all.

But you liked having space to wander.

But you liked having somewhere to call home.

 

Exploring into the deeps of space, of the bubbles, of wherever was open to your dreaming, drifting self, was something you'd loved without even knowing you loved it. Evasiveness was not quite your problem as it was Jakey's, but you had more than enough to lay claim to, and even past that, you had to worry about not living up to people.

A thing that was not your problem anymore. A thing that never should have been your problem to start with.

For you and DiStri, life was rough. Without Jane's assassination attempts, sure, but with that same food-hunger you knew Jake had faced, but less so on the actual "available food in the jungle" and more so on the "there are a bunch of creatures on this planet that you need to provide for".

 

Wandering Pink: It was as hard to let go of your nocturnal roams as it was to learn to let someone else look after you for a change.

It was easier to follow your own schedule, your own rhythm. To handle things yourself, everyone's things, to make sure shit got done the way it needed to. It was easier, but it wasn't what was best—not always, at least. Sometimes being able to offer that structure helped your friends, sometimes it left you more stressed than they felt it was worth.

 

Welcoming Void: If the night sky can call someone home, so can the depths that people do not know. Comfort comes from the strangest of places, in the strangest of ways.

It took time, to unlearn yourself, to get away from things that caused you harm (from using them to cause yourself such), to learn that what had once been a necessary coping mechanism was something doing more bad than good, now. It did not mean that you were not you, you realized. It did not mean that you could not offer safe haven and sanctuary for anyone that needed it. It did not mean that you were not  _okay_. You were home.

 

* * *

 

Dirk

Shining orange, stalwart heart.

You are steady, stone steady, whenever you are needed to be. Whatever is asked of you, whether it is by the world or by your friends, it matters not. You will do whatever needs to be done.

This is easier to tell yourself.

This is easier to do.

 

It becomes far harder to unlearn, when you realize that control, self-splintering, and sacrifice, are not the things your own partners are seeking from you. Partners, in an uncertain term—you are shared, all four of you, by each other. You have been through things no one else can understand. It is a testament, a life experience, something more than you could have ever manufactured.

A whole sharing of selves, though some shared in part. Rox and Jane are happy, with the way things are. Settled into each other, into friendships, into whatever bonds you and Jake have built with them and each other. You are learning how to work with everyone. With them. With Jake. With the differences between the relationships you  _tried_  to force, and the ones you are now learning to build.

 

Shining Orange: Your eyes in the mirror, a sunset hanging heavy on the last lap of the day, the way the world had somehow learned to be a place of safety and warmth.

You had grown up alone, more than any of the others. Robots for company. Memories for food. It shaped you, much as you didn't like to admit that it had, turned you into someone who considered cost benefit before you considered anything else at all. Everything was calculations. Everything had its own weight. Everything had its own value. Even, as much as none of them liked to hear it, wanted to know it, your own life.

 

Stalwart Heart: But now you were learning that your life had more weight, had more value, had more heart to it, than you had ever dared to assume. Now they were teaching you as much, and were completely unwilling to take no for an answer on the topic.

This space, your space, was full of them. Was full of love, in all its many, varied forms, was full of heart, in the cheesiest, most anime sense of the word. You couldn't hold it against them, much as they teased, much as they messed with carefully laid plans and trampled all over unwitting manipulations you performed in your sleep. In this sense, they were ruthless. In this sense, they were determined. In this sense, they'd rebuilt you: your stalwart, shining heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone To You - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeLaiL9tk68
> 
> High Hopes - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJY8OMJXRAk
> 
> Something Wild - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytMqO-WQpQ4
> 
> Glitter and Gold - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrV90gXmOpA


End file.
